


All's Well That Ends Well

by ironstrange_destiel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobic Language, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Not Beta Read, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Slow Build, no beta we die like men, valiant is a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironstrange_destiel/pseuds/ironstrange_destiel
Summary: Merlin starts fresh at Camelot Academy, a prestigious boarding school in the middle of nowhere English countryside, after the sudden deterioration and death of his mother, being taken in by an old family friend -his Uncle GaiusAlready feeling nervous at probably being the only out gay kid in a place as uptight as Camelot Academy, Merlin makes the mistake of making enemies with the school's 'golden boy' Arthur Pendragon.Can their hatred for each-other blossom into something more or is nobody capable of knocking down the walls Arthur has built around himself?(Rated M for language and violence etc. Not planning on writing smut but if that's something you want in the future let me know and I'd be willing to give it a go. Also this story will be getting reviewed and edited fully when its completed as I'm only planning on around 10 chapters so stay tuned for that.)
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Leon/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So with COVID-19 wreaking havoc with everyone's lives and causing quite the stir, i thought I'd take some time in isolation to make a nice little high school AU for Merthur. Hope everyone is safe and well and remember to wash your hands and practice social distancing to keep yourselves and vulnerable loved ones safe! Enjoy the first chapter, any spelling or grammar mistakes feel free to correct them. :)

It was a cold, grey morning when he first woke. The type of morning that leaves you feeling tired and needing caffeine for the rest of the day. By the time he was ready to leave for his first day of Camelot Academy- a prestigious boarding school he definitely had no interest in attending and only did so to ease his Uncle’s worry over his education- the weather or the feeling of slowly growing dread in the pit of Merlin’s stomach hadn’t eased off in the slightest. Uncle Gaius had taken over his guardianship after the sudden passing of his mother due to unforeseen complications and for all intents and purposes had been an amazing caregiver. It was for his sake Merlin pulled on his new uniform styled his ebony hair in his typically messy style and tried to put a bright smile on his face.

“Merlin my boy, did you sleep well?” came the kind voice from the kitchen no doubt hearing his tentative footsteps on the creaky old stairs of their cottage on the edge of the school grounds.

“Yes thanks Uncle.” He replied trying desperately to sound more enamoured with the prospect of the day than he actually felt about it.

“Good. Come and have some breakfast and I’ll take you to the admissions office at the front gate and we’ll get your schedule and books all sorted” As Gaius finished, he handed Merlin a plate brimming with food that instantly made his stomach churn.

Its not that Merlin had trouble with food but after his mother’s sudden death his appetite had all but vanished and anything richer than a slice of dry toast would make him begin to wretch.

Smiling at his Uncle nonetheless, he took the plate and attempted to eat as much as he could before the sick feeling overcame him and he knew he could have no more. Seeming disappointed in the lack of appetite still in his ward, Gaius nodded once and gestured for them to leave the cottage to start the day. The persistent feeling of dread coiled further in Merlin’s gut making him feel as though he was on the edge of a panic attack.

* * *

Finally having gathered my supplies from the office and the library, it was time for me to head to my first dreaded class of the day apparently it was history which made me smile slightly. History had always been my favourite subject and as such the day looked just a little brighter.

With a final promise to Gaius to see him at lunch and let him know how I was settling in, I slowly made my way to the assigned classroom and admired the scenery as I went. This school definitely had private and expensive written all over it if the cars parked out the front didn't give it away enough. the school looked like it had been built into an old castle of cream stone and was very Harry Potter-esque making me smile slightly remembering how much as a child I'd wished to be admitted to the magical school. My reminiscence was cut short however, when i hears some commotion in the corridor ahead of me making my stomach instantly coil in dread- an old habit never quite shaken from my days of being bullied in primary school.

“Come on you idiot, cant you walk any faster!” someone yelled to be followed by an uproar of laughter.

Rounding the corner to where the sound was, there was a group of muscular looking boys stood there harassing a scrawny boy trying to pick up the books he’d obviously dropped only to be tripped over by the blonde one- clearly the ringleader from the approving laughs the action gained him.

Feeling brave, I walked over to them feeling anger rather than fear at the treatment the scrawny boy was receiving. Bringing back memories of when I had been the brunt of people's taunts and barely had anyone to protect me.

“That’s enough, you’ve had your fun my friend.” He shouted trying to ensure his voice would carry past all the jeers and laughter.

“Excuse me?” the blonde boy instantly whipped his head around to glare at whoever had deemed it necessary to interrupt his fun

“Leave him alone.”

“Do I know you?”

“I’m Merlin.”

“So, I don’t know you?”

“No”

“And yet you called me friend?”

“My mistake…” trailing off as the blonde boy nodded his head in assent seeming to think I was through, in actuality I probably should have stopped there but couldn't stop my smart mouth prattling off, “I’d never have a friend who could be such an ass” he finished nearly laughing to himself seeing the reaction of the blonde boy’s friends. Until he looked at the blonde himself and his face was one of cold fury.

Getting ready to lunge for him the blonde boy sneered cunningly “Tell me _Mer_ lin, do you know how to walk on your knees?” with a roll of Merlin’s eyes, he continued “Would you like me to teach you?”

With that, I was grabbed harshly with my arm pulled uncomfortably behind me in a vice like grip. it felt like my shoulder would pop out of place if this idiot kept applying pressure. Suddenly realising my predicament, I frantically looked around realising as the new student there were no friends to act as my knight in shining armour. Almost at the point of relenting and accepting my fate, a familiar beautiful pale face made her way through the amassed crowd and glared at the boy holding me. a glare i remembered so well it sent a jolt of happiness through me. 

“Arthur stop being a brute and let him go this instant.” She hissed out and instantly, I was dropped unceremoniously to the ground with a huff from the blonde boy- Arthur I corrected in my head.

“Morgana?” He asked quiet and with some hesitation earning a grin and a wink from the dark-haired beauty in front of him

Arthur huffed, looking a little shocked that he knew who the dark haired girl was before mumbling a whatever and walking back to his friends leaned against the lockers against the wall he'd had me up against moments ago.

“Wasn’t gonna do anything anyway Morgana just teaching him some manners” he grumbled rolling his eyes and ushering all of his friends away with him. Two of whom who had arrived at the same time as Morgana shot him an apologetic look before following Arthur away.

Before I had time to think, I was engulfed in a warm hug and overcome with the familiar jasmine and vanilla scent that always radiated from Morgana. A familiar smell I'd been without for four and a half years making me well up slightly at the realisation I'd been reunited with my best friend- although she always was more like a sister with the constant scheming and trouble they'd get into growing up together.

“Can’t believe you’re here Merls! Just like you to get into trouble on your first day though. What are you all looking at? Move the fuck along.” She shouted out at the end looking around with wild eyes clearly angry people were still crowding around watching the exchange. Quickly at her harsh words they jumped into action.

_Wise decision_

“Hey Morgana I didn’t realise you where in this school too?” I asked her my voice wavering slightly seeing a reminder of my happy childhood and my old friend I long thought gone.

“What’s your next class?”

“History”

“Excellent me too. Come on Merls I’m not losing you again!” She exclaimed happily to me laughing as she pulled me along making for the first time since mum died some joy creep its way into my eyes.

* * *

Sitting at lunch with Gwen and Morgana was an experience in itself. They were very close but equally made sure not to exclude him he and Morgana bantering around like they hadn’t lost touch for four and a half years which he was glad for. I had missed her more than I initially realised and as soon as I saw her, the spark of happiness I always felt around her as a child returned to me instantly making me warm again. Smiling absentmindedly as Morgana told the other girl what had happened, I realised for the first time since mother’s death, I had hope that I would be happy again soon.

“So, then he- like the complete idiot he’s always been- makes enemies with my stupid step-brother on his first day here. Which is going to be a pain in the arse for me to deal with later so thank you very much for that Merlin.” Morgana gushed happily to her friend.

Unlike Morgana’s white-as-snow skin, Gwen had beautifully tanned skin with almond shaped eyes and silky brown hair that was perfectly curled into place. Her and Morgana complimented each-other perfectly both so different but so beautiful in their own amazing ways. Honestly Merlin felt like an ugly oaf in comparison but there we go.

Gwen was laughing and shaking her head looking from Merlin to Morgana her eyes crinkled in joy, “I can’t believe you did that Merlin! Regardless of your arrogant brother how do you two know each other? You still haven’t explained” she said smiling friendly at them both as they looked at each other realising they indeed haven’t told her yet falling back into their old routine well

“Well Merlin and I went to Primary school together. I had to leave Ealdor when I turned 11 though and I've been here ever since. We were essentially friends since birth Hunith and my father got along great, old school friends so we were basically raised together.” She explained to Gwen succinctly before her face lit up in realisation

“Merlin how is your mother?” she asked excitedly and I'd almost forgotten just how well her and Morgana had gotten along feeling guilt coiling in my gut at having to tell her knowing Hunith was the only mother figure Morgana had as a child, her own dying soon after giving birth to her.

“Sorry Morgana, she died little over a year ago. I’m here with my Uncle Gaius.” I mumbled quietly trying not to cry as I told the truth to her. I heard her sharp intake and suddenly I was enveloped in another warm hug.

“Oh my God Merlin I’m so sorry! You must have been so alone, you couldn’t even tell me because you didn’t know how to contact me.” She said hurriedly nearly in tears as she squeezed me tighter.

“Its not your fault Morgana. It wasn’t hers either she was quite ill in the end, it happened suddenly one night. Complications” I finished my throat going tight reliving the awful memories of that day and the blankness of it all, the numbness.

Sighing I quickly changed the subject “Anyway, lets see what other classes we have together guys!” I said brushing it away and trying to put on a brave face again for everyone’s sake.

Looking unconvinced, but relenting Morgana smiled and her and Gwen pulled out their timetables as two extra trays of food were placed on our table making me jump slightly at the unexpected intrusion. Glancing up, I saw the two brown haired boys who had looked back at me in the hallway and smiled slightly not wanting to appear inapproachable as the new kid.

“Lancelot!” Gwen gushed seeing who had suddenly sat next to her hugging into his side happily as he kissed her lovingly on the head.

“Hi love” he answered sweetly. They were definitely very cute together I had to admit.

“Merlin this is Gwaine and Lancelot. Gwaine and Lancelot this is Merlin- an old friend from when I lived back in Ealdor.” Morgana introduced politely smiling at the two newcomers and sending a particularly wicked grin in Gwaine's direction. that was always an unnerving look coming from Morgana.

Gwaine was attractive a fact that couldn’t be denied by anyone with eyes- he had shaggy brown hair and a grin that lit up his entire face and honey coloured eyes I could easily melt into. He grinned at me and said hi amiably as was to be expected. What wasn’t expected was the way in which his eyes lingered and he grinned to himself before looking away.

“So you had quite the introduction this morning standing up to the princess like that Merlin.” He said a sparkle in his eye something akin to joy there at the prospect of someone challenging the so called princess.

“I guess so. Honestly I don’t know why I did it” I said laughing it off a little or trying to as Morgana snorted indignantly.

“Shut up Merls you’ve always been the same! Remember when Will was being picked on and you stepped up? Got a black eye for your trouble.” She said grinning at Gwaine but noticing how I froze at the mention of Will.

“How is Will?” she asked carefully not missing the reaction I had to his name, clearly. 

“Fine.” I replied not meaning to be short but talking about my ex-boyfriend on my first day of a new school the memories not ones I wanted replaying for the rest of the day.

“Well that is the tone of a scorned lover.” Gwaine said giggling slightly until Morgana obviously kicked him under the table.

“Ignore him and Morgana, Merlin. They’re both insensitive, you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. Its your first day I'm sure there are more important things right?” Lancelot perked up as if he read my mind and I gave him a grateful look over my forkful of pasta I had been poking at for the last half hour.

Nodding reassuringly he turned to look back at Gwen grinning like a love-sick puppy as she smiled back. They were sickening. They weren’t, they were very sweet but after the mention of Will, I felt bitter.

“I always said you and Will would end up together. Although I never imagined it would end on bad terms” Morgana said thoughtfully before realising her mistake and apologising profusely with promises it wouldn’t happen again.

“Its alright ‘Gana. It did end badly and he is a complete ass-hole. End of that. Anyway I have to go check in with Uncle Gaius promised him I would. I'll see you in Biology after the bell.” I said forcing a reassuring smile and saying my goodbye’s, I walked to Gaius’ office near the Biology room.

Knocking on the door, I felt a sense of relief as soon as I entered. Gaius always managed to calm me down as soon as I was in his prescense and it made me glad he had been the one to take me in after everything.

“My boy, how’s your first day going so far?” he asked raising an eyebrow slightly meaning he definitely already knew about the hallway situation this morning.

“Yeah, great. I met Morgana again.” I said happily changing the subject quickly and Gaius beamed at me

“Ah yes, you two were inseparable when you were younger. I was going to tell you she was here but didn’t want to ruin the surprise for you.” He said smiling to himself as he happily hummed.

“Well I made friends with her and Gwen so that’s something I suppose” I said hoping to make him happy with how well I was doing not wanting him to worry I was going to lock myself in my room for weeks on end again like I had when I first arrived.

“That’s fantastic Merlin. You should do some extracurricular activities too.” He suggested thoughtfully

“What like?”

“There’s always football?”

“No.”

“No?”

“No. I don’t play sports well at all Gaius.”

“Well you won’t know unless you try. It is worth trying something new now Merlin. Especially now. Make some more friends the boys on the team are all very nice I promise you.” He said and the hopeful look in his eye made me smile and relent not wanting to let him down

“Okay fine. I’ll give it a try.” I said quietly earning a smile from Gaius

“Good! Now let’s get to class and you can go to the try-outs after school finishes.” He finished clearly not wanting me to weasel my way out of trying out at least.

* * *

Walking into the biology classroom trailing behind Gaius dreading the end of the day and the inevitability of me failing to make it onto the football team, I was startled by a loud laugh from the back of the classroom. Looking there, I saw Arthur and his friends laughing on one of the tables stopping when a dark haired cruel eyed one nudged him and he saw me. Instantly the smile turned to a sneer.

“Merlin” came a lyrical voice startling me out of my thoughts and turning to my left, I saw Morgana’s grinning face as she beckoned me over to where there was an empty seat in between her and Gwaine obviously saved for me making a spark of joy ignite inside of me.

“Hi ‘Gana, Gwaine.” I said smiling at them both as they nodded and started chatting absently the feeling of eyes on me never faded away.

Throughout the lesson, as Gaius droned on, the warm feeling on the back of my neck Still hadn't faded making my skin prickle knowing I was being watched and exactly who was watching me. Noticing me shifting uncomfortably, Morgana kept shooting me concerned glances until looking around and she must have realised. Shooting a glare and a rude gesture towards her brother, the uneasy feeling left me almost instantly and I shot her a silently thankful look.

As the end of the lesson approached, I realised slowly that there were only a few more hours before I’d have to try out for the team as I'd promised Gaius and dread overcame me. Ready to tell Morgana, I realised she had been looking at me expectantly.

“What? Sorry, must have zoned out for a second there.” I said sheepishly to her grinning as she rolled her eyes and repeated what she had been saying

“I said will you come to the football practice with us after school finishes? Gwaine and Lancelot are on the team so Gwen and I go to support them.” She said smiling happily with a slight menacing tone in her eyes makign me wonder what she was plotting.

“Well I promised Gaius I would try-out anyway so yeah I’ll head over with you guys.”

At the look of horror on Gwen and Morgana’s faces, I halted in my tracks suddenly terrified.

“What? What?!” I screeched at them as Gwaine and Lancelot laughed putting their arms around me

“Arthur is team captain Merls” Gwaine said chuckling as a look of horror appeared on my face too, just my luck to piss off the team captain of the team I want to try out for.

“Don’t worry, we’ll look out for you so with the rest of them when they get to know you Merlin.” Lancelot said in the same calming voice and I understood why Gwen was so smitten, he knew what to say and how to say it.

“Okay… slightly apprehensive still but I did promise Gaius nonetheless.” I explained rolling my eyes hoping for the day to be over so I could get the nightmare try-out over and done with as soon as possible.

* * *

The football field was definitely a sight to behold, the whole of Camelot Academy was as such a prestigious boarding school it was to be expected but the field with the foliage surrounding it and the way the sun glinted off the white painted grass looked magical.

I heard sniggering as I made my way onto the field in my kit stood between Lance and Gwaine I looked like a skinny rake. I could understand the rest of the teams apprehensive glances at me. I wasn’t certain in my own ability to stay standing under their scrutinous gaze let alone when I was being chased by the burly men- because bodies like that belonged on men not sixteen year old boys- for the ball.

“Seriously? You’re trying out for the team? There’s barely a scrap on you.” Arthur came over laughing in disbelief as he looked to Gwaine and Lance to check his assumption was accurate enough at their nods he chortled a little.

“Well at least I don’t look like a bone-idle toad. I’m only here because I promised my Uncle and I owe it to him. Don’t worry I wouldn’t want to impose on your precious little team.” I replied with a sneer sick of the way this blonde prat was talking to me. My comment earning a snigger and an arm around my shoulder from Gwaine.

“Are you saying I look like a toad?” Arthur said in disbelief face contorting but eyes gleaming like he found the whole thing amusing

“Yes and maybe someday you’ll magically transform into a handsome prince. Except magic isn’t real so that’ll probably never happen. Let’s get this over with.” I finished feeling brave I rolled my eyes and headed over to where the rest of the team was stood laughing slightly at my comments.

“Arthur we’re not letting this little shit on the team no matter what he says or who his Uncle is.” Came a harsh voice making me shudder at the hatred dripping from his every word.

“Shut up Valiant everyone has the right to at least try.” Came Arthur’s voice light with laughter from our previous bantering but looking at his eyes, they gleamed in contempt against Valiant making me look at him in shock. "Plus it'll be fun to watch him flail about" he finished with a sneer in my direction.

“Whatever.” Valiant sneered back but I knew this wouldn’t be the end of it.

“Look I don’t want to cause any trouble. I’ll just tell Gaius I tried out and didn’t make it or whatever.”

“Nonsense Merlin, you aren't weaselling out. You'll try out and that's the end of it” He said with a gleam of mischief in his eyes clearly knowing I was not adept at playing sports in any way

“Okay if you’re sure.” I said blushing slightly as I headed over to the team Arthur was gesturing me towards.

All things considered up until the incident, the try-out was going well. Considering I was smaller than the other boys here, it seemed to work for my advantage as I carefully manoeuvred my way through them managing to score two goals. On my way to scoring the third is when it happened, something solid impacted with my shoulder knocking the wind out of me and making me fall to the ground. Hitting my head hard on the solid dirt as I fell, my vision instantly began to blur and I saw a golden streak of colour and a darker colour in front of me, I passed out from the pain mumbling something I couldn't even understand so no-one else had a chance in high hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update this chapter! My lecturer still wants our essay handing in so I've had a pain with library closures trying to find sources etc. Anyway she extended the deadline so i typed this little chapter up. I know its short but hope you all enjoy it regardless and thanks for the support so far! :)

Upon waking, there was a definite pain in his head making him groan and try to open his eyes multiple times before finally succeeding. Two things became apparent to me very quickly- a, I had definitely hit my head harder than I’d initially thought due to the immense blinding pain I experienced when I tried to sit up, I was coated in mud head to toe and had definitely ruined my new P.E kit Gaius had kindly bought for me. Truth be told I didn’t know which one I was more remorseful for.

“He’s awake!” I heard Morgana’s familiar voice laced with unadulterated worry and cautiously trying to sit up again was met with her worry filled green eyes and pulled into a bone-crushing hug making me splutter at the unexpected ferocity of it.

Almost as soon as she had spoken, my bedside was swarmed with more people than id ever thought I could know- Gaius, Gwen, Lance and Gwaine. Gwaine especially looked worried and unless I had a concussion, id say he looked more worried than even Gaius.

“Merls you’re okay!” He shouted pulling me into another tight hug making me hesitate in shock not expecting it from someone I had only just met. Looking at him, I realised he had a bruise starting to blossom on his cheek

“What’s that on your cheek?” I asked dumbly dreading the answer already.

“Well after Valiant decided to deck you I may have punched him… he decided to punch back” Gwaine said looking sheepishly away from me.

“You shouldn’t have done that.” I shouted out trying to look unimpressed when really I could feel my heart fluttering in my chest. The only other person who had ever done that for me was Will.

“You’re lucky it was me and not Morgana, she looked about ready to murder the bastard” he replied as Morgana rolled her eyes

“And I would have had Gwen not held me back.”

Chuckling lightly, I realised the pain in my shoulder was also more severe than I had first anticipated. Seeing my questioning look at how much pain I was in, Gaius stepped forward.

“You had a dislocated shoulder and a bleeding head from the impact my boy. I’m so sorry.” He said his voice sad and apologetic causing me to shake my head vehemently.

“Wasn’t your fault Gaius, happens no matter what school I’m in. I’m sure Morgana remembers” I said attempting a smile to make him feel better about the whole mess. After years of incessant bullying, Merlin had realised it was nobody’s fault but the bully.

“It’s true Gaius, Will always used to end up in fights trying to stop whatever they would do to him.” Morgana replied before realising she’d mentioned Will and looked to me giving me an apologetic look I nodded in appreciation at.

Before I could open my mouth to reply, the door to the nurse’s office opened and in came Arthur Pendragon, his blonde hair shining far too attractively under the fluorescent lights I was sure made me look like the living dead rather than a tanned Apollo.

“Merlin you’re awake. Good.” He said a little awkwardly as everyone scowled at him and I tried to suppress my laughter that my friends were already so protective over me.

“What do you want, you toad. It was one of your little minions who did this to Merlin. Was it your idea?” Morgana spit out in a venomous tone making me flinch although it wasn’t directed at me.

“Morgana! I would never tell anyone to do anything like that and believe me I've just suspended Valiant from the team for a month for his actions on the field. Merlin and I may have gotten off on the wrong foot but on the field you know none of that matters to me.” He said equally aggressive before turning to me his gaze surprisingly comforting. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Just a little bruised and got a killer headache but nothing I'm not used to.” I said feeling disarmed under Arthur’s gaze I had unintentionally shared more than id initially intended.

“Okay well I also wanted to let you know you made it onto the team. That is assuming you want to after what Valiant did. I hope you don’t let his actions affect your decision though, you’re a natural Merlin.” He said before I could make a reply even more perplexed at the sudden compliment, he cleared his throat nodded to Gaius and left the room.

“What the ever loving god was that.” Gwaine asked looking the same as everyone else shocked at Arthur’s kindness apparently.

“Who knows” I murmured not able to get the kind look in his eyes out of my mind.

* * *

It was finally the end of my first week at Camelot Academy and I was beyond tired returning to Gaius’ home on Friday night. Although I suppose I should get used to calling it my home too now. Pulling myself out of that thought, I dumped my bags at the door and slowly made my way up to my room ready for a long nap and rest for my still aching shoulder.

Arthur had been surprisingly nice the rest of the week too. He had been checking to make sure my shoulder was okay whenever he saw me and even the prattish comments had stopped although not entirely of course. He was still an arrogant arse. The look of shock on my friends faces whenever the blonde asked how I was feeling almost made the inevitable nervous sweating of my palm worth it. He may be an arrogant prattish arse but there was no denying he was a very attractive one. I wonder if there’s something in the water at Camelot because not one person in the damned establishment was even relatively unattractive- maybe Valiant but after his little attack I was more biased, less appreciative.

“Merlin, you’re home?” Gaius shouted up the stairs sounding shocked

“Yeah.” I shouted back questioningly wondering why it was so strange

“You aren’t with your friends? Friday night I thought you would have taken advantage of your allowed time off campus” He replied as he stood in my doorway after making his way upstairs

I had been invited into the lower town of Camelot but tho be honest I still wasn’t fully comfortable having anymore than one friend at a time sometimes big groups were overwhelming and the pain in my shoulder and stress of the first week left me feeling socially drained.

“They invited me but to be honest my shoulder is still hurting quite a bit” I replied seeming to approve of my answer, Gaius nodded and shouted back he would make a start on dinner for us making my stomach churn once more. I was just ready for sleep now. Nodding to him nonetheless, I decided I would take a nap before dinner and was out as my head hit the pillow.

It must have been a few hours since I’d dosed off because when I woke again my room was in darkness with only the light from the landing illuminating me. Looking around realising I had shut the door, I was greeted with the sight of Morgana smiling down at me.

“Hey sleepyhead. You know you look almost cute when you’re asleep” she said laughing causing me to chuckle lightly in response.

“What are you doing here ‘Gana?” I said my voice still slurred with sleep.

“Well Gwaine, Gwen Lance and I are all going to watch movies over at my place and I know you didn’t want to come out with us but I thought you might like to come for a chilled night instead. You can rest your shoulder and have fun.” She said happily and knowing I wasn’t getting out of this anytime soon, I nodded in assent.

“Okay, also pack a back you're sleeping over.” She finished resolutely and before I could protest she shouted back “Gaius said it’s fine now come on you ass.”

Sighing I rolled out of bed and began throwing the essentials into a bag- pyjamas, clothes, toothbrush. Grabbing the bag I made my way down the creaking staircase and was met with four expectant sets of eyes

“Lets go!” Shouted Gwaine grinning as he slung his arm around me and guided me out of the home.

“Bye Gaius!” I yelled back hearing a quiet goodbye in response as I was dragged along by my friends.

* * *

Morgana’s house was a lot different from the one she had shared with her father back when we were children this one was grandiose and had an air of wealth that couldn’t be denied by a blind man. In all honesty it looked more like a castle than a home.

“Bit different right?” Morgana mumbled in my ear clearly sensing my thoughts as she had always managed to do

“Yeah you could definitely say that.” I whispered out not trusting my voice to not betray how imposing the house made me feel.

“So what are we watching tonight?” Lance asked as we all set our belongings down and made our way into the living room which had already been set up with blankets and pillows. Apparently, everyone was stopping over.

“I don’t mind why don’t you guys pick.” I said amiably. Truthfully, I doubted id be able to focus on any sort of movie with the way my mind was turning tonight. Eventually we settled on the sword in the stone and Morgana returned with a pile of snacks making Gwaine dive at her in enthusiasm.

We had been watching the movie for around 40 minutes before the front door of Morgana’s house was forcefully slammed shut and someone came storming through. All of us looking up, I saw in the doorway a very disgruntled looking Arthur muttering angrily to himself as he sat next to Morgana and stole some of her popcorn.

“What are you doing you ass.” She asked sounding scandalised he would steal her food. Even I had to admit it was a brave move.

“Bad day. Watching movie with you guys.” He muttered stealing more of her popcorn making her roll her eyes and surprisingly, hand the bowl over to him with a sigh.

“Dad?” she asked quietly the sympathy evident in her voice.

“What do you think?” he snapped back before sighing and apologising to her.

We had long finished the movie and my mood still hadn’t improved neither had Arthur’s from what I could gather. Surprisingly though, Arthur had migrated to sit next to Gwaine and I and they were both trying to convince me to join the football team regardless of Valiant and what he had done- promising they would protect me should he try anything again.

“Okay, fine I will join on a trial basis. I don’t do sports.” I finally relented earning a side hug from Gwaine and a celebratory shout from Arthur.

Realising with a blush I hoped wasn’t obvious Gwaine hadn’t taken his arm from around my shoulders, I focused my gaze on the TV screen again. Feeling eyes burning into me, I glanced to my left and caught gazes with Arthur who had what could only be anger reflected in his gaze confusing me immensely.

Once he realised, I had seen him, he cleared his throat and looked back to the TV with a stern expression, making me frown wondering what happened to suddenly turn his face so sour. Not thinking any more on it, I resolved to enjoy the rest of my night with my new friends and finally calmed my mind enjoying the companionship around me something which had become foreign recently.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [only i can make fun of you (All's Well That Ends Well Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305567) by [sadsunflowertumblr (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sadsunflowertumblr)




End file.
